Only The Night
by dandiwishes
Summary: Reborn waits for his lovers at the end of the day. R1827. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **R1827

Just some sweet fluff and thoughts about their relationship ;)

* * *

Reborn is always the first one in.

He strides into the empty room, does not bother to switch on the lights, and settles down on the sofa to take apart his gun on the coffee table. He had been scolded the last time he had done so on the bed, after the others found gunpowder residue in unwelcome places come morning.

He waits with a patience that puts the image of a stalking tiger in mind, hands occupied with dismantling his handgun while he stares idly out the windows that take up half the room. His sharp eyes easily pick out the guards posted on the opposite building, keeping watch on the headquarters round the clock. He turns to the few remaining spots of light in the gleaming glass building, most likely office workers doing overtime, but they could just as easily be rival families spying on the Vongola.

He occupies his mind with spotting enemies in the darkness, planning half a dozen strategies for evacuation, knowing where everyone important is and who he could move to protect first. He plans another half a dozen strategies for attack, brutal and efficient, hitting before the enemy even makes a move, and a darkly amused smirk creeps onto his lips. The best defence is a good offence, and he could do that very, very well.

The soft sound of the door opening interrupts his dark thoughts, and he turns, knowing who it is, having tracked the familiar feel of his aura throughout the day.

Tsuna is always the next to arrive.

The boss looks tired; suit rumpled and tie askew after a whole day of meetings. He is still eternally grateful for the gift of trustworthy secretaries bestowed upon him by the Ninth. If he had had to face paperwork after arduous daily meetings, he would have snapped one year in to taking over. He perks up and smiles when he sees the hitman, an action that most would consider a sign of insanity, but then again, Vongola Decimo had been trained by Reborn for a decade and more.

He reaches out to the other, bending down for a kiss, warm arms wrapping around his waist as he slides into a welcoming lap. Tsuna surrenders himself into the kiss, somehow ending up bent back with his legs wrapped around the other, mind filled only with his lover. He returns from the lust-filled daze to find half his suit stripped off, and his belt somehow ending up at the far corner of the room.

Laughing, he swats the hand trying to sneakily pull his pants off, and sits resolutely in the other's lap. As much as he can feel what he hopes is Reborn's phone nudging his ass, he pulls the hitman's arms to settle around him, and starts a conversation. He catches up on the gossip around headquarters, because there is nothing that his former tutor does not know.

He blushes as the other teases him with the events of today's meeting with one of their allied families, and how impressed the don had been with his help in a territory battle that he had offered his daughter's hand in marriage. He had had to spin an excuse on the spot, something that would not offend the don and yet save him from being tied to a woman ten years his senior. After a hidden moment of panic, he had come up with the right story with the help of his right-hand man, who had stuffed a note into his hand.

It had been an outrageous tale and his voice had almost cracked in incredulity as he had read it to the don. He does not know whether to feel lucky that the wild tale had been accepted, or to question the sanity of his allies.

The door makes no sound as it opens, but his overwhelming aura assures that they turn to watch him as he steps into the room.

Kyouya is always the last.

He stalks into the room confidently, ignoring the other two. He takes off his suit jacket, meticulously folding it and draping it over a chair specially placed for that purpose. He loosens his tie, the closest he comes to looking dishevelled at this point, and finally deigns to look at the couple on the sofa.

He narrows his eyes and Tsuna smiles mischievously at him, knowing his rumpled half-dressed state irks the other. He can almost see the former disciplinary head tallying up the infractions he has made against his rules, and shakes his head. He decides to distract Kyouya before he tries to punish him for breaking the rules, and Reborn is only too obliging with his help.

They start kissing again, hands moving to remove clothing and toss them to the ground or over the sofa. The display makes the Cloud guardian twitch, in more ways than one. He moves towards them, grey eyes sharp and watching. He takes his time and picks his moment, slipping in when Tsuna moves to kneel on the leather, legs spread over Reborn's lap. He stands behind the still petite omnivore and bites his neck without warning. A panting cry is his reward, and he uses his tongue to sooth the slightly red skin.

They carry on with their activities, finding their way to the bed eventually, where the two subordinates make their boss very, very happy.

In the warm afterglow, Tsuna is tucked under Kyouya as usual while Reborn is draped possessively over them both. They sandwich him in between on purpose so he cannot leave right after. The Cloud guardian chooses to stay though, to soak up the warmth of the smaller body at his front, while a blazing heat radiates at his back. He relaxes into the embrace of the only predator he would acknowledge to be higher on the food chain, while he holds in his own arms the weaker omnivore he wants to protect; and he sleeps.


End file.
